<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truce by salad_zestgod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180087">Truce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salad_zestgod/pseuds/salad_zestgod'>salad_zestgod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salad_zestgod/pseuds/salad_zestgod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little twist on the ending I thought. A more sentimental ending, I feel like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen, Edward Richtofen/Samuel Stuhlinger, Nikolai Belinski/Takeo Masaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since my work is probably not gonna be well-liked, I stick to very short stories. But uh let me know if you guys would be more interested in longer stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You okay, Doc?" Tank was the first to ask. Edward's back faced the rest of the crew as he stared down at his hands that fidgeted in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>For once, the German shook his head, "Nein, Dempsey. I am not okay." He replied with that same monotone voice. The one that pretended that everything was fine, yet oddly enough, feeling pensive. Melancholy. "I haven't been for a long time... Before any of this madness even started."</p><p> </p><p>Takeo and Nikolai were now too by his side. And although he couldn't see them, he could almost certainly feel their presence.</p><p> </p><p>"Jetzt geht die Nacht zu Ende." Takeo. Holding feelings of being lonely but not alone was something he experienced during his years serving the Emperor. He never had the chance to settle down, find a wife, and build a house. To watch his children at play during serene afternoons in Japan. "Die Sonne wird aufgehen und wir werden es erneut versuchen." Nikolai. His one regret used to be not killing Richtofen when he had the chance to do so. He had let anger consume him. More so than anyone else. The one thing he wished he could do is to see his beloved once more; before the bombs fell, if only to die by her side. "Bleib am Leben, bleib am Leben für mich." Tank. Not a single damned thing came to mind about the man's past, but that lyric still went out to the Marine. Through all of the nagging and arguing back and forth, the American had managed to bury a soft spot in Richtofen's heart. Whether he knew that or not wasn't of importance any longer, and neither was the question of whether Dempsey reciprocated those feelings. It would all be over soon. "Du wirst sterben, aber jetzt ist dein Leben frei." Edward. An orphaned kid who was never destined to a half-decent life. All of the sadness buried in him, he couldn't even bear to tell the ones closest to him about anything. And especially not dimension 2210. There wasn't enough time. Why did he wait? Why couldn't Richtofen face the truth any longer? "Seien Sie stolz auf das was sicher sterben wird-"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Richtofen? Has something gone wrong? We did everything you asked!" Suddenly Richtofen could hear Samuel again. "You haven't forgotten about us, have you?"</p><p> </p><p>Very quietly, Edward whispered, "No, Sammy. I have not forgotten about you." And so here they were, on the cold and brisk night. His hands felt even colder than the harsh world they were given. You either had to look closely or be touching the German to see, but his hands and body had a slight tremble, despite the warmth his three friends provided. No more adventures, no more sharing memories, both good and bad. No more chances for Richtofen to open up for once. No more time. </p><p> </p><p>"It is time, Richtofen..." The Russian finally said after a long period of silence. "The multiverse must come to an end." Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, Maxis, Samuel. It wasn't much, but it was enough. "At least it will be quick..."</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what are you talking about? We found the Agarthan device!" Samuel cried out in confusion.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Edward sighed once more, another tear streaming down his face. "I know. And I am so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, Richtofen."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that Ultimus Richtofen has these conversations with Samuel, but I made it so Primus Richtofen was. Just the four primus characters were there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>